Raposatale beginning
by AutumnTeal
Summary: My undertale AU where all the characters are replaced by drawn to life characters. More Drawn to Life than undertale but this is just a collection of short stories and the characters that I chose. The real Raposatale and other drawn to undertale stories will be coming later. -Autumn


*Well ladies and gentlemen. I promised you my Undertale au and here it is. I have to go drawn to life for it? Yes. Yes I did. A long time ago there was a war between Raposa kind and humans. The humans won and forced the Raposa under Mt. Ebbot and trapped them there with a magic barrier. The Raposa lived under the mountain with their king and queen and their son. One day a human fell down the mountain and was found by the son. The human and the Raposa prince grew close and became friends. One day the human grew ill. She died a few days after she got the illness. The Raposa prince merged his soul and hers and took her body across the barrier to lay her to rest in the golden flowers that grew in her village. The villagers thought that he had killed the human and shot him with arrows. Gravely wounded, he staggered back home only to turn to dust in his father's garden. Despair fell over the underground but the king found a solution. Seven human souls combined with a Raposa's would bring the barrier down. The queen was disgusted by his willingness to murder human children she went to live in the ruins, unknown to everyone else. Here are my choices for the characters. I am using one oc because she's evil and hates people and probably would commit genocide.

Flowey- Wilfre. This was an obvious choice. You can picture Wilfre trying to kill the main character and stalking them throughout the game only to use them to kill the king and steal the souls. Themes (need these themes made.) Your friendly shadow(Ooh Wilfre in the style of your best friend.) Your best showdown (Shadow Showdown in the style of your best nightmare with ooh wilfre remixes when the souls attack.) In the end (Sad in the style of Finale.)

Toriel- Rose. Rose may be slightly vain but she is a good mother and loves Miles more than her life. She would take care of any humans that fell down into the ruins and treat them like her children. She's kind and caring, like Toriel. Themes (need these made) Fell far (the courtyard theme remixed to sound like fallen down.) Wilted Rose( Rose's song remixed to sound like heartache.)

Napstablook- Madeline. This was a slightly harder choice but I ended up deciding it would be her for two reasons. Who I chose to be Mettaton and her interactions with that character, and Watersong is all about music and Napstablook does write music. I am altering her character a bit so she is kind of like Napstablook but she still will be the same Madeline everyone knows and loves. Themes (remixes needed) Rapo Fight (watersong 1 in the style of Ghost fight) Other themes I'll let people decide on what ones Sans- Jowee. Jowee is lazy, funny, and yet completely loyal to his friends. He makes it clear that he's not really interested in adventuring anymore but he puts himself in charge and does everything he can to find Mari. Kind of like how Sans doesn't want to fight the human that much, but he will go above and beyond to try and get the human to reset and give up. He and Sans are a lot alike. Themes Jowee (Jowee unused in the style of Sans.) That song that can possibly play when you clash with Jowee aka TSTCPPWYCWJ (Jowee and Mari in the style of STMPWYFS.) Rapolovania (a mix of inside and outside Jowee's house in the style of Megalovania.)

Papyrus- Mari. This was also slightly difficult. I could have chosen Heather, but I have a spot for her already. Mari and Jowee love each other. Maybe not in the way Sans and Papyrus do, but there's no questioning it. Mari is portrayed in the first game as the only one who believes the Creator will save them. She is strong and brave, but her faith is important to her, along with the safety of her friends. Papyrus was trying to get into the royal guard so people would think he was cool, but in doing so he would be protecting people. In the end, while Mari isn't as obsessive or immature and loud, she is like Papyrus. She even hates Jowee's laziness like Papyrus hates it when Sans is being lazy. Themes (remixes needed.) Ha ha ha! (Please in the style of Nyeh heh heh!) Booktrousle (Please in the style of bonetrousle)

Undyne- Mike. Mike is brave and loyal to whoever is in charge. He's occasionally rude (like when he's calling you weird if you're trying to talk to him in the next chapter) and he's a strong character in the second ds game. In the first he's kind of a joke so I don't count that one for him. The character I chose for the Royal scientist is close to this character too which is another reason why I chose him. Themes (remixes needed) Mike (Special in the style of Undyne.) Escape! (Trouble (D2L the next chapter version) in the style of run!) Ahhh! (Rapos amused in the style of ngahhh!) Sword of Honor (Rapos amused in the style of spear of justice.) Battle against a loyal victor (Lavasteam village in the style of Battle against a true hero.)

Alphys- Heather. Heather and Alphys are both quiet and kinda shy. Heather seems like the kind of person who would help the human on their way and try and keep a large secret while trying to keep the test subjects comfortable and fed. She also would probably get into anime if she saw it. Themes (remixes needed) Heather (Snowy world in the style of Alphys.)

Mettaton- NavyJ. NavyJ is a stuck up singer/rapper/songwriter who's famous among most Raposa. Mettaton is a stuck up robot who's famous among the monsters of the underground. NavyJ in here can start in box form but then turn into THE MOST AMAZING RAP-OSA OF ALL. Themes (remixes needed (only listing battle themes right now, feel free to make different remixes for all the songs mettaton has)) Baki Crusher (NavyJ in the style of Metal Crusher.) Death by NavyJ (Festival in the style of Death by glamour.)

Muffet- Chef Cookie. This choice was based on the food part. Also, Cookie always struck me as that one guy who would take your money for an overpriced... cookie, I guess. Themes (remixes needed) Cookie dance (alt. In the style of Spider Dance.)

Undertale theme- Raposatale theme (Title theme from D2L one mixed with the title theme from the second game (not the wii one) and the startup theme from the next chapter too in the style of Undertale.)

Asgore- King Miney. So, Miney may be mentally unstable and obsessed with banya crystals (Banya is a crystal, but is it still a plant?) But, to me, he's a good guy who listened to the wrong freaky guy who reminds me of a vampire. He strikes me as the kind of person who would do whatever it takes to protect his people, no matter how bad some people may think it is. Themes (remixes needed) Banyatrückung. (Miney in the style of Bergentrückung) Miney (Miney, Lavasteam 1, and the startup theme mixed together in the style of Asgore.)

Asriel- Miles. Oh yes, you guessed it. I mean, if Rose is Toriel then Asriel gets to be Miles. Miles is determined to win, you can see that when he's searching for the promise conch. Also, he's sweet like little Asriel. Themes (remixes needed) Songs and Art (Waterson and four in the styles of Hopes and Dreams and SAVE the world.) My theme song (Sad (d2l the next chapter) in the style of his theme.)

Extras: Grillby- Issac. No it wasn't the glasses that sold me on this. It's Issac's usually laid back attitude and his shopkeeping ability. I could see Issac running Grillby's.

Burgerpants- That one Raposa who sells that crappy fruit in Watersong. Fruit guy openly admits his food is crap but he still sells it for a lot of money just to get paid. He could care less about everything else. Kind of like Burgerpants. I was too lazy to look up his name so if you know, tell me please.

Temmies- Raposa children. They act like Temmies. Enough said.

Tem shopkeeper- Cindi. Cindi's dad is a shopkeeper, she can be one too.

Gerson- Generic elderly male raposa. There are no Gerson like characters so I took the generic elderly male and made it Gerson. He can even keep the same name.

Shopkeeper in Snowdin- Mya. Issac runs a shop, Mya is his wife and probably helps him. I don't know much about her but I assume she'd know a bit about that sort of thing.

Innkeeper in Snowdin- Ellen. Ellen strikes me as the kind of person who would run an inn and make banya pies for her residents. She's kinda motherly in a way.

Bratty and Catty- Chandice and Nanci. Chandice and Nanci act like Bratty and Catty in a lot of ways. They all act like teenagers and they use the word 'like' a lot.

Nice cream guy- Generic middle age male raposa. Not many raposa sell ice cream so I went with a generic character.

Gaster- Salem. Salem is just as mysterious as Gaster. I'm not counting Salem as Wilfre, he's just a hidden character. Themes (remixes needed) Salem's theme (Salem in the style of Gaster's theme.)

Chara- Reine. There is no human character other than the hero but the hero is Frisk so I had to use my own character. Reine was an obvious choice seeing as she's evil. I might make a song for her but maybe not.

Enemies that weren't mentioned- Generic raposa.

Since drawn to life is a game based on the arts, Mari will have, instead of bones, pencils, and Jowee will have pens instead of gaster blasters and pencils instead of bones.

Now enjoy some mini fics from before the game starts.*

Jowee teleported to the doors quickly today. He wanted to talk to the lady on the other side and get away from having to recalibrate his puzzles,

"knock knock."

"Who's there?" He grinned,

"atch."

"Atch who?"

"bless you. i didn't know you had a cold." The woman laughed but she sounded distracted. Jowee sat down against the door,

"what's wrong?" She sighed,

"Have you ever hurt a human?" He thought back to all those previous timelines where the kid killed everyone. No one remembered those so it was like they never existed, right?

"nope. i tend to stay out of the way."

"Can you promise me something?"

"depends, what is it?" She paused for a couple seconds,

"Will you promise to never harm a human if they fall down here?" He froze

"..."

"They're not all as bad as you think. Some are very sweet."

"i... i promise."

Timeskip

Jowee stood at the end of Judgment hall, waiting for the human. They walked in, covered in dust, holding a knife. He stood in the shadows, now or never,

"heya."

"..."

"you've been busy, huh?"

"..."

"so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change? that everybody can be a good person, if they try?"

"..." The human took a few steps closer and he laughed a bit

"alright. well, here's a better question. do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

The new royal scientist, Heather, can't hold a candle to the old one. Dr. Salem. Such a shame he was shattered across space and time in the prime of his life. He had started work on the determination experiments you know? If he had finished his work, Heather never would have messed up and Raposa would have never been infected. There were only three people working on that. Salem, Jowee, and Heather. Mari would stop in the lab occasionally to bring Salem cookies. The two young Raposa treated Salem like the father they never had and they were like the children he never had. Many speculate that when he was shattered, his broken soul came to rest on the two Raposa. One would never have thought it if they looked at Mari but Jowee had a look in his eyes. It made him seem like he had lived a long time. Longer than the twenty year old Raposa had been alive. It may remain a mystery forever but, forever isn't that long when most of your soul is in the void. In fact, there is no concept of time. None at all.

Jowee was walking through Waterfall to find Mari. She said she would be at Mike's house but he had no idea where that was. A rather large explosion tipped him off. He teleported to the scene to see Mari and Mike laughing outside the ruined house. Mari saw Jowee and grinned at him,

"Hi Jowee!" He gestured to the house,

"let me guess, cooking lessons?" Mari nodded vigorously,

"Mike is teaching me how to make Banya pie."

"didn't go too well huh?"

"On the contrary, I'm coming back tomorrow, and the next day. I want to be on the royal guard." Jowee sighed,

"as long as you don't blow up our house like that." Mike laughed

"Are you kidding? That was freaking awesome! I can't wait to do that again!" Jowee facepalmed,

"i'm gonna regret this, aren't i"

"Not at all! I promise I'll only blow up Mike's house."

"ok. you can train with mike." She jumped up and down,

"Yay! Now you'll be a sentry and I'll be on the guard!"

"and i'm tired. can we go home?"

"Sure! See you tomorrow Mike!" They walked away, Jowee shaking his head slightly, he was definitely going to regret this.

*Sorry for any typos. My tablet was being posessed by the devil as I wrote this. It saved then my keyboard acted up, then it tried to print, then it crashed, and then all the sentences were run together. God save us all. Well, see ya later, "Don't die!"


End file.
